Sphinx
Sphinx is a demon in the series. History A mythological creature that originated in Egypt, and was later imported to Greece, with the word "sphinx" itself being of Greek origin. The Egyptian sphinx is most often depicted as a reclining lion with the head of a human man. Less commonly, it will be a lion with the head of a ram, in which case it is called a "criosphinx." The most well known example of the Egyptian sphinx is the Great Spinx at Giza. The creature was later imported into Greek mythology, where it became a daughter of Echidna and Typhon. This sphinx is described as having the head (and in later times, breasts) of a woman, the body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle. It sat on the road to the city of Thebes, and asked all who passed by a famous riddle: "What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?" She killed all those who answered wrong. Oedipus finally gave the correct answer of "man," and the Sphinx immediately killed herself in rage. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Avatar Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Holy Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Persona 5: Indirect appearance as '''Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Sphinx first appears alongside Seth in his boss room in the Abyss Tower instance of alternate Shinjuku Babel. It also appeared in the Ordeal of Soul event instance alongside Anubis. It was implemented as an obtainable PG and plug-in during the follow-up event. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sphinx can teach Nanashi the Mediarama, Mahamaon, Grand Tack and Mediarahan skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning healing, Gun and Light skills. Persona 5 Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki, the boss of Futaba's Palace, takes the form of a giant Sphinx with Wakaba's head and is called the Demon of Wrath. Unlike most Palace Bosses, she is not the battle form of a Shadow Self (and in fact Shadow Futaba appears as an ally). It is formed from Futaba Sakura's survivor guilt, desire for self-destruction and belief that she was an unwanted burden on her mother. She has a spiteful and vengeful personality, existing only to "punish" Futaba for being the reason the real Wakaba died (as Wakaba sacrificed herself to save Futaba) and repeatedly mocks both her and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts for being childish and useless. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' A Sphinx is the demon partner of Nagahisa Kai and the one demon he uses throughout the game. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Sphinx can be obtained by defeating Nagahisa in BattleNet. Sphinx also has the power Anti-Evil. ''Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Sphinx is the Atma Avatar of Zaphir, one of the two bodyguards of Jinana. She is credited as the fastest Atma in her own tribe. During the raid of Solid's citadel in Anahata, Sphinx carries Serph along with the unconscious Jinana who is near the verge of being completely overwhelmed by the hunger back to Embryon's base in Muladhara in order to allow her be treated by Sera. The desperate rescue is successful. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... to Curse. |restype= elemres |drop= None |inherit= Curse |Skill= Maragion Shibaboo Petradi Recarm Scratch }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= Null |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= Null |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Mediarahan Mutudi Peter Piper |D-Skill= Magarudyne Lost Word Mana Bonus |Password= rC66V62y87faVtpy 87RmV4zyUSXyoNok }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Mediarahan\Innate Mahamaon\Innate Grand Tack\71 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Atma Avatar